Silvaze: Chemistry
by Astral-Blaze
Summary: Sonic figures out that Eggman has made an Amusement Park and tells it to all his friends. Having a weird vision, he figures that Blaze and Silver have met before and wants them to get together again. Upon doing so, Blaze meets Silver in Tropical Resort and strange things starts to happen. She feels something and discovers they've known each other before. .:Silvaze:. (Silver/Blaze)


Chemistry - Part 1 | Destined Meeting

* * *

><p><em><strong>Blaze's perspective…<strong>_

I headed to Sonic's dimension because of some "awesome" event was happening and he thought that I might enjoy it. I doubted it though.

_'Then why am I entering his dimension if I think that I will not like it?'_

Well, to tell the truth, Sonic did tell me about that he wanted me to meet his other friends. I did not really want to though. However, something told me that I would regret it if I did not take this chance.

In the letter I got, he wrote the names of all his friends down. I still have the letter on me.

As I stepped out of the portal to Sonic's dimension, I decided to take the letter out of my pocket and read it again as I walked. The letter said:

_Dear Blaze._

It's been a long time since the last time I heard from you.

I thought that you might want to join me and my friends to an awesome event that I think you would enjoy. Even though I think it's Eggman who has this event set up, I thought that all my friends, including you, would like to explore his Amusement Park.

_Other than myself, Tails, Cream & Cheese, Amy and Knuckles that you already know, there will be my other friends like, Rouge the Bat, Shadow the Hedgehog (Faker), The Chaotix team members: Vector the Crocodile, Espio the Chameleon and Charmy Bee._

Oh and almost forgot one of the coolest guys. He is a white/silver hedgehog with psychokinetic powers and he comes from 200 years into the future. His name is Silver. Silver the Hedgehog.

Sincerely, Sonic  
>PS: Meet me at the Sweet Mountain Zone.<p>

"Silver? Silver the Hedgehog?" I thought aloud as I walked down the sidewalk in what looked like the beginning of the Amusement Park.

_'Why does that name sound so… familiar? Have I met him before? No! Of course, I have not. But why do I then get this feeling as if I have not seen this person in years? It's almost like he was a very good friend of mine. A best friend.'_

I stopped walking as the words 'best friend' popped into my head.  
>"No! I don't have a best friend, nor do I need one!" I shouted to myself in rather frustration.<p>

Then I felt… sadness; like I did need a best friend.

I sighed as I continued to walk through Tropical Resort with my head down, and I was too lost in my thoughts that I did not look where I was going.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Around the same time with Silver, from his perspective…<br>**_

I stepped out of the portal from the future and was now in the past. More precisely, in Tropical Resort in Eggman's Amusement Park.

*Whistle* "This place is incredible. Or "awesome" as Sonic would say it." I chuckled.

"Now, where was it I should meet up with him?" I asked myself.

I took out the letter I got from him.

_Yo, Silver._

How is it going in the future? Hope Nega is not giving you too much trouble. Anyway, it's been a long time since I last saw you.

I thought that you might want to join me and my friends to an awesome event that I think you would enjoy. Even though I think it's Eggman who has this event set up, I thought that all my friends, including you, would like to explore his Amusement Park.

Other than myself, Tails, Knuckles, Rouge, Shadow and Espio that you already know, there will be some of my other friends like Amy Rose, Cream & Cheese and the rest of the Chaotix team that is, other than Espio, Vector the Crocodile and Charmy Bee.

Oh and I almost forgot about the coolest one of the girls. She is a lavender and violet cat and she has pyrokinetic powers.  
>She is also a princess from an alternate dimension. Her name is Blaze. Blaze the Cat.<p>

Sincerely, Sonic  
>PS: Meet me at the Sweet Mountain Zone.<p>

"Okay. Looks like I need to find the Sweet Mountain Zone." I said in a cheering voice.

"But this Blaze… Blaze the Cat. Why does she sounds so… familiar?"  
><em><br>'I can't have met her before. Can I?'  
><em>  
>I shook my head.<br>_  
>'No, I can't have. But, why do I get this feeling as if I haven't seen her in years? It's almost like she was my very best friend.'<br>_  
>"No. My closest friend is Espio. I have never really been friends with any girls."<p>

I sighed and kept walking, too lost in my own thoughts. Too lost about how I kind of know this Blaze person. I was too distracted that I did not look where I was going and bumped into a person.

_**With Blaze. Normal P.O.V….**_

Blaze was too lost in her own thoughts about having a best friend, having her head down and looked rather sad, which was very rare for her to show that she was sad. Just showing any emotions, except anger, in general.  
><em><br>'Maybe once I did have a best friend. But how can it then be that I do not remember it? It could not be this 'Silver', now could it?' _She thought in mystery, asking herself questions she couldn't really answer.

She was too distracted in the letter she held in her hand and about this Silver person, that she did not see that she bumped straight into a person before walking into him.

Bump!

"Ow!" Blaze said.

"Uff!" Silver said.

_They both fell on their butts._

"Watch where you are… go…ing." Blaze said, and looked at the person she bumped into.

Her eyes widened. She froze as she saw a, in her opinion, handsome and cute looking silver hedgehog, who had five quills on his forehead, two long ones that was in the back of his head and two on his back. On his chest was a big, fluffy, soft-looking white fur, that made Blaze feel like she wanted to touch it, to lie on it and burry her face in it.  
>He wore some white gloves with teal-coloured circles on and with golden cuffs, and navy blue boots, which had golden cuffs on too.<br>And his eyes… Oh, his eyes was the best of it. There she saw some light golden orbs that replaced his eyes. They shinned to Blaze.

"Oh. I am terribly sorry. I didn't look where… I... was… go-ing." Silver said, rubbing his head.

As he looked up, Silver was stunned. Never in his life had he seen a girl so beautiful as her. Her perfect, soft-looking lavender fur made him flush. This girl wore a violet coat with dark pink hemline on it. On her legs were white tights, and she wore dark pink high heeled shoes with white shoe straps, dark grey soles and white fluffy cuffs. Her gloves were white with a fluffy cuff too. She had a golden necklace on, and her hair was tied up in a red hair tie, and on her forehead was a red bindi.  
>What really caught Silver's eyes, were the girl's honey golden jewels that replaced her eyes.<p>

They stared into each other's eyes for what seemed like an eternity, lost and bewitched by the other's appearance.

_'Wow. She looks so… so… beautiful. Her eyes are like… like honey golden jewels. Her fur looks so… perfect… and so soft. And… her curves. Wow. What an amazing body she has.'_ Silver thought and blushed a strong shade of pink.  
><em>'Wait! Did I just think that?'<em> He thought and blushed a bit harder.

_'He looks so… so cute. His eyes are almost melting me. And he… he… what can I say? He is kind of handsome too.'_ Blaze thought and blushed too. _'Wait! Did I just think that of a person? A guy?'  
><em>  
>Blaze was almost blushing a scarlet red now.<p>

They kept staring at each other. Deep into each other's lovely eyes.  
>With their hearts pumping faster than ever, and their heads completely red.<p>

_'I'm staring at her. Quick! Say something you idiot!'_ Silver screamed in his mind.

"Oh. I-I… I'm really sorry about that. About staring at you. And because I didn't look where I was going." He said, as he stood up and offered his hand to Blaze. He was as red as a tomato.  
><em><br>'He blames himself for the incident. Why do I find that so… adorable?' _Blaze thought as she saw him offering her his hand.

"N-No, no! It is not your fault! I myself was distracted!" She said, still blushing.  
>"It's okay." He said. His hand still in the air, reached out waiting for her to take it. "You do know I am only trying to help you stand up, right?" Silver joked, and began to chuckle.<br>"Oh. T-T-Thank you." Blaze said and accepted his hand.

'He is… kind of funny. And his laugh sounds a bit like a child's. That's cute.'

She thought.

Silver helped her up and they kept their hands together and looked into each other's eyes again. Then they asked each other at the same time. "Do I know you?"

They both cupped their left hand over their mouths and stared surprised into each other's eyes. They then noticed that their hands were still together and quickly let go of each other.

_**Blaze's perspective…**_

_'OMG! We held each other's hands! What was I thinking? He's probably thinking that I'm weirdo or something!'_

Little did Blaze know that Silver thought the exact same thing.

"Oh, I-I am so sorry. I-It wasn't my meaning." He said nervously.  
>"N-No, no! It's okay… I didn't mind it at all." I said, whispering the last part very lowly.<p>

"Huh?"  
>"N-Nothing! I-I said it was okay!" I said as I began to blush a stronger colour of pink and I was beginning to sweat a bit.<p>

There was an awkward silence between us.  
><em><br>'Why am I acting so… so strange? So nervous. I just met this person, yet it feels like I am heating up inside. Not because of my pyrokinesis, but because of a strange warm feeling. And at the same time, he looks so familiar to me. My heart… it's beating so fast, almost faster than Sonic's feet can run.' _I thought, placing my right hand over my chest, where I could feel my hearts fast beats. I sighed.  
><em><br>'What is it this guy can do to me, that the others can't?' _

I smiled. _'Wait! I'm smiling without a reason! What is happening to me?'_ I questioned myself, still smiling at the hedgehog.

He smiled back at me, with a lovely smile that completely melted my heart. In the back of my head, a picture with me kissing him on the lips, popped up. Now I was seriously blushing.  
><em><br>'No, no, no, no, no! Why am I thinking like this? What is this feeling I feel inside me?' _I thought.  
><em>'Okay, Blaze. Don't panic. Just calm down and relax. Good. Let's start from the beginning. Tell him your name. Yes, that's a good idea.'<em>

As my mouth slowly opened, I noticed that I had lost my letter. _'Oh, no! My letter! It's gone!'_ I thought. I began to look franticly around me. I was totally out of myself._  
>'Where is it?' <em>I panicky thought.

The hedgehog saw this and asked me, with his sweet voice. "Uhm… Are you okay? Is there something wrong?"  
>I looked up to see his worried eyes. "My letter! It's gone! I had it just a minute ago! A-A-And now I-I can't find it! Uuhh!" I said.<br>I was freaking out. I began to breathe rapidly. Too rapidly. My head felt dizzy.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Just calm down!" He said. But I couldn't hear him. I was completely shut down from everything that happened around me. I began to walk in one direction then the other. I was panicking. I was breathing too fast.

_'What will I do now? Where should I go?' _

The silver male hedgehog came over to me, held my upper arms tight and began to shake me.  
>"Hey, you need to breathe! Just calm down!"<p>

I looked into his worried eyes. What he said echoed in my mind, but I could not clearly hear it. Blackness was forming around my vision and I began to blink my eyes repeatedly. His voice was slowly beginning to wash away from my ears and soon everything around me went mute.  
>But what he said at the end, kept repeating inside my head.<p>

_"Hold on, Blaze! I promise you, everything will be fine. Just please, hold on." He said, his voice worried, but calm.  
><em>  
>The last thing I saw was the hedgehog worried and fearful golden eyes before I fell into complete unconsciousness.<p>

_**Silver's P.O.V….**_

Her eyes began to blink repeatedly, and her breath was getting worse by the second. I had to do something. But what?  
>Slowly her eyes began to close. In my last effort to help her, I said something that I did not know from where it came.<p>

"Blaze! Hold on Blaze! I promise you, everything will be okay. Just please, hold on."

And then, she closed her eyes and fell backwards.  
>I caught her before she hit the asphalt with my Psychokinesis. Slowly, I let her down to the ground and walked over to her, and knelled down beside her to see if she was okay. Her breath was still a bit fast though, but other than that, she looked perfectly fine.<br>I placed my hand on her forehead. Her beautiful looking forehead. She was sweating and really hot too. I quickly took my hand off her head, as the heat was almost too much for me.  
><em><br>'How can she be so hot?' _

Then I realized that I had called her by her name. _'Blaze.'_ Her name was Blaze. But, how did I know it? She didn't tell me her name, and still… I knew it already. But just how?  
>Sonic's letter didn't help me that much. Even though he did mentioned a Blaze the Cat, and that the description he gave matched her, I did not think about her to be this girl I bumped into. Her name just came to me, far back in my head.<br>But Sonic did mentioned that she had Pyrokinesis.  
><em><br>'Maybe that's why she is so unusual warm.'_  
>It did make sense though.<p>

Looking down at Blaze's beautiful face, I could feel my heart beating faster and faster by the second. I placed my hand over my heart.  
><em><br>'She makes me feel so… different.'_

I sighed and took my hand off my chest. I was extremely worried and… heartbroken for some reason.  
>I placed my hand on her cheek and began to stroke it slowly. She felt so important to me.<br>_  
>'But why, do you feel so important to me, Blaze?'<em>

I kept looking at the sleeping, beautiful princess.  
>"What's wrong with you, Blaze? What's going on?" I whispered with worries.<br>_  
>'Where did that come from? How can it be that I care for her so much?' <em>

I sighed. My hand had stopped stroking her cheek. She felt so soft and so warm. I began to resume the slow and soft stroking. Not long after I had resumed it, I heard Blaze purr. I looked at her, surprised that she had started to purr, but a smile spread on my face as I thought it was really cute.

I kept stroking her cheek for five more minutes, until I realized that Blaze had stopped purring and was somehow trembling. I removed my hand from her cheek and placed it once again on her forehead. She was hotter than before and she was sweating a lot worse.  
>Her breath began to be unsteady again. This time, though, it was shaky and not panicky. Small whimpers escaped her throat, and she clenched her shut eyes even more.<br>_  
>'Could she be having a nightmare or something?'<em>

I started to worry again. _'If this goes on, she will start to burn something.'_ I thought. But the way I thought this, was with seriousness, as I knew that it was going to happen.

"How can it be that I know you so well, Blaze? I just met you."

'But then again, you look so familiar to me. And it's like I have known you my entire life.'

Blaze began to tremble even worse, and she gritted her teeth in pain, as if something or someone was attacking her. Her whimper became louder, she was sweating badly and her eyes were clenched shut in terror, while her hands turned into fists. Her head switched side.

"Oh, god." I said in shock almost. She was clearly having a terrible nightmare. I was terribly worried about her safety now.

_'I need to take her to a medical clinic or something, fast.'_ I thought quickly.

Looking around me, I saw a map. I stood up and ran to the map, to see if I could find a place to take her.  
>"Now let's see. Where is there a… There!" I exclaimed as I found a medical clinic she could be in. As I was about to turn around, a high pitchy voice, that someway sounded familiar too, squealed in happiness and the person jumped onto me, hugging me tightly to me. (Sonic 06 reference ftw.)<p>

"Now I got you, Sonic!" A pink hedgehog said.  
>"Hey! I'm not-," I said before the hedgehog interrupted me.<br>"It's about time I finally caught you again!" She said.

I could almost not breathe because of the tight hug.

"Listen. I'm not Sonic!" I managed to say.  
>"Huh? You're not-," she said as she realized that she had caught the wrong hedgehog. She quickly let go of me, and I let my hands to my knees as I tried to catch my breath.<br>_  
>'Man. She really knows how to hug someone tight!'<em> I thought as I gasped for air and coughed a few times.

"Who are you?" The pink hedgehog asked me and pushed me a little back. I was a little startled when she did that.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" She said and looked down in embarrassment.  
>"Uhh… It's okay. Everyone makes mistakes sometimes. But what's your name? My name is Silver, Silver the Hedgehog. And Sonic is a friend of mine." I said and took my hand out while scratching the back of my head in rather embarrassment too.<br>The pink hedgehog's face lighted up.

"My name is Amy, Amy Rose. It's nice to meet you Silver." She said, smiling warmly at me and shook my hand.  
><em><br>'So she is one of Sonic's friends too, I guess.'_ I thought while shaking her hand and smiled back.

"So how do you know Sonic?" Amy asked me in rather excitement.  
>"Well, I came to the past to stop my arch-enemy, Doctor Eggman Nega, in concurring the world." I answered.<br>"Wow. That sounds co-. Wait! Did you say Eggman?" She asked me in surprise.  
>"No, not exactly Eggman, but Eggman Nega. He is Eggman descendant, 200 years into the future."<p>

Amy was still confused though.

"200 years into the future?!" She exclaimed. I nodded. "But that means that you are from the future too, doesn't it?" She then asked me. I chuckled at her remark.  
>"Yeah, that's right. Crazy for you, I would say." She nodded in respond. Then she looked at my gloves with suspicion.<p>

"What are those marks on your hands anyway?" She said and took my hand to look closer at my psychokinetic circles.  
>"Those teal circles? They are the symbol of my powers." She looked up, wanting to know what kind of power I possessed.<p>

"I have Psychokinesis. Meaning, I can lift objects, as well as levitating myself, by using my mind." I said and pointed at my head when I said 'mind'. She looked like she didn't believed me and let go of my hand.  
>"Really? I want to see that." Amy said and crossed her arms.<p>

Looking around to find something I could lift, I spotted a few pots. I smiled and looked at the pots, pointed my hand towards them and concentrated. Instantly, a teal glow surrounded my hand as well as the pots and I began to lift them in the air.

Amy was just in total awe as she saw that I was telling the truth.  
>"Okay, I'm convinced now." She said and smiled at me. However, her face expression changes and she looked rather confused again.<br>"What is it?" I asked her. She began to sniff around and looked rather disgusted somehow.  
>"I smell something… burning."<p>

Now I was the one who was confused.  
>"Burning?" I asked. She nodded in responds.<br>_  
>'Burning? But what could possibly…'<em> My mind stopped there and my eyes widened in terror. I looked up and glanced past Amy, to look what laid about two hundred meters away. As I feared, I could see some smoke came from where Blaze was laying.

"BLAZE!" I took my hand back, making the pots crash to the ground, and jumped into the air, speeding down to where she was.

As I arrived at the place, I saw some nearby flowers was on fire and the asphalt was really hot around where Blaze laid. Luckily, a pool was near them, so I used my Psychokinesis to levitate the water and threw it at the flowers and the asphalt. I accidentally hit Blaze with some of the water, making her body twist even more.

As the fire had died out, I let myself down to Blaze to see how bad she had it. Just as I landed, Amy came running up to me and panted for air.

"Silver…_*pant*_… what's going on? _*pant*_" She said. But as soon as she saw Blaze, she knelled down beside her other side.

"Blaze?" She said surprised and looked at me.

"Hey, don't look at me! She passed out right after we met 10 minutes ago!" I said and started to feel nervous.

"How?"  
>"She panicked!"<p>

Amy had a confused look on her face.

"Really? That doesn't sound like her though." I looked at her, ready to ask if she knew Blaze, but I didn't had the chance. "And yes. I know her." Amy then placed her hand on Blaze's forehead. However, she only just touched it and immediately she took her hand back.

"Ouch!" She shouted and held her hand in pain.  
>"I think you should be a little more careful. When she's like this, she needs something cold." I said. <em>'How did I know that?'<em> I questioned myself.  
>"So, you know her too?" Amy asked.<br>"Well, kind of. I only just met her, but she feels so familiar to me. As if I have known her for years."

Amy looked confused at me.  
>"Trust me. I don't know how, but in some way I know her." I said reassuring.<p>

Blaze twisted again and began to whimper louder, as she curled herself into a ball.

"I-I thinks she has a nightmare though. A really bad one." I said and looked at Blaze again. She was sweating intensely and she gritted her teeth as her whimper became even louder and she trembled violently. I was worrying sick now. So was Amy, but not in the same way.

"We need to take her to a medical clinic. But how are we going to get her there, when she is so indescribable hot?" She asked. To be honest, I didn't knew that. Nevertheless, was Blaze's safety all that I could think of.

"I will carry her." I finally said. Amy was just as surprised as I was myself, but somehow, I knew that I could calm her down.

"I've got an idea, okay?" I said to her and Amy nodded.

Blaze whimpered louder, almost at the point of crying, and clenched her eyes even more.

In a desperate attempt to calm her down, I lifted her by her shoulders and forced her into a hug. I placed her head into my white fur and held the back of her head with one hand and the other was placed above her waist. Even though that she burned me a bit and it hurt me painfully, I kept her tight to my chest. Amy was surprised that I did what I did, but eventually Blaze began to calm down and her temperature lowered dramatically, but she was still scared.

Slowly I got up, carrying her bridal style. Amy was just looking at me with her mouth dropping. I got slightly embarrassed about this, but I shook the thought away. Being embarrassed was not going to help Blaze.

"Uhm… Amy?" I said. She quickly snapped back into reality and asked me, "How did you know that it would calm her down?" She rose to her feet and walked slowly towards me.

"Well, to be honest then it just came to me, but…" I said as I began to walk with Blaze in my arms bridal style, with Amy walking right beside me. "… also, back in the future I help an orphanage and when the kids usually gets upset, they like to lie on my fur, saying it's better than a pillow." I said and flushed. Amy smiled and began to giggle at this.  
>"Oh, really? I wonder how that feels like. Hehe. But I'm starting to believe about that you in someway knows Blaze. But that you don't remember it, is still confusing me." She said and looked thoughtful. ¨<p>

I smiled at her before I looked down at Blaze in my arms. She was almost peaceful. Except that she was still shaking a little bit and that her breath was still a bit unsteady. But other than that, she was sleeping in my soft fur. She had even placed her hand in it and held some of my fur.  
><em><br>'I kind of like this.' _I thought and sighed rather happily.

We arrived at the clinic about five minutes later.  
><em><br>'Hope you will be okay, Blaze.'_ I thought before I placed her on the bed and walked out of the room so that the doctor could take care of her.

I sighed sadly, as I glanced one last look on Blaze before I walked out to Amy who was waiting for me.

"I'm going to stay here, if it's okay with you." I said. She looked rather glad that I said that. Not knowing why though.  
>"Of course it is, Silver. You need to take a look at your skin, because you got some burned parts here and there. But I will go out to look for Sonic now. I will just leave you and your girl for now. Bye!" She said and waved, walking towards the exit.<p>

I was about to say the same thing, when it hit me what she just said and I flushed violently.  
>"Hey!" I said. She just laughed and winked to me as she walked out of the door.<p>

I sighed, but then I smiled. "Me and my girl, eh? Hmm. Blaze and Silver. Silver and Blaze. Not bad. I like it." I whispered dreamy.  
><em><br>'Argh! Quit it, Silver! There is no way Blaze would think about you like that!'_ I screamed in my head as I was blushing violently again.

But I don't think I will be able to handle it.

"I think I'm in love." I whispered and sat on a chair in the waiting lobby, totally lost in my own thoughts about Blaze.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading this and remember to comment. It really helps me a ton.<br>**  
><strong>Property to Astral-Blaze. Please, do not copy without permission.<strong>

_Trivia Time!_

_Well, this is the very first story I have ever made from the Sonic universe so don't be mad at me that it can be kind of confusing at times. I am too lazy to check it for any mistakes. I don't have any motivation. _

_Well, but I thought of this story after I figured that Blaze and Silver met in Sonic Colours 3DS, and that Blaze told Sonic that she never thought she would see Crisis City again in Sonic Generations. So I thought, "There's got to be a way that Blaze remembered Crisis City. And if she remembers Crisis City, she must remember Silver as well." So I decided to write about how they could meet and stuff, and this is what it ended up becoming._

_Still working on the second part and I don't know when I will finish it since I am busy with other stories; Elemental Flames and I am going to continue SilverDawn2010's Shadikal story, Not Without a Fight, and I need to know where she wanted to go with the story. _

_That's all for now. See ya later in the next part!_

_Katerina Oestergaard_


End file.
